You WHAT!
by I'mJustCrazyEnough17
Summary: Breaking Dawn Spoilers. How did everyone react to Jacob's imprinting? Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Leah, Seth, the pack...Renesmee herself...
1. Rose

**You WHAT?!**

**We all know how Bella reacted to Jacob's imprinting on Nessie, but how did Edward and Rose and everyone else take it?**

ROSALIE'S POV

Jacob came bounding down the stairs. He stopped and glared at Renesmee, but suddenly, his glare cleared. He looked like he was having this big epiphany or something. I held Renesmee closer to myself. "Jacob…?"

He just stared at her. "Can-Can I hold her?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because…I think I…kinda…imprinted on her." He sounded guilty.

"_Imprinted?!_"

"Yeah…Werewolf thing…"

"Humph." I had no clue what he was talking about, so I went to Alice.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what imprinting is?"

"I think it's a werewolf thing…You should ask Jake," she said vaguely, before rushing off to help with Bella.

So, when Carlisle got home, and he was done checking on Bella, I went to him, Renesmee upstairs with Edward and Bella, and asked, "Carlisle, what's imprinting?"

"Oh, it's when a werewolf sees a girl – or boy, I guess – and knows that she's the one for him – or her - …kind of like love at first sight."

"Oh, goodness…Are you serious, Carlisle?"

"Yes…why?"

But I ran downstairs to where Jake was sitting. I pulled my arm back and punched him as hard as I could in the face.

'**kay, so that punch, yeah, it actually ****hurt**** HOW HILARIOUS IS THAT?! Ummmmmm, anyway, expect more with the "You WHAT?!" series. **

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE I'M BEGGING!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Edward

**Since the begging worked last time, I'm going to beg again. PLLEEEEEASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!! And tell me which character's reaction you want nexxxxxttt….**

**3 Twilightgrl717**

I hadn't been paying attention to the thoughts around me. I was nervous that Bella wasn't making any noise…But I did know that Jacob was still in the house. I vaguely wondered why, and finally my curiosity got the better of me. I tuned into his thoughts. _Renesmee, Renesmee, picture of Rosalie holding Renesmee, cooing to her Renesmee, Renesmee, picture of Rosalie feeding Renesmee Renesmee, Renesmee…hmm, maybe I can shorten it to Nessie…Nessie, Nessie…_ Oh, my gosh. I knew what had happened. "Carlisle!" I called softly. He entered the room. "Can you watch over Bella for awhile? She's being awfully quiet and still…" I frowned.

"Must be the morphine," he said.

I left. I walked downstairs and to Jake, begging Rosalie to hold 'Nessie.'

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?!" I asked. It was the only thing I could say.

"Well, it's in her name…Re_nes_mee…You guys were asking for it."

"Humph. Well, we need to lay down a couple of ground rules here. If Renesmee doesn't like you, you leave her alone. If Bella or I or anyone else tells you to back off, you have to." Rose looked hopeful. "As long as Bella or I second it."

"Wait…Bella or you? She's going to live?"

"She's changing right now…"

"But I thought there was supposed to be a ton of screaming involved…"

"So did I…" I murmured, very low, but I knew he could hear. "Anyway, _you're_ telling your pack." I sounded like Charlie… "And this means they have to keep her safe, right? That'll be useful…" I was pretty much talking to myself by the end.

Jacob nodded. "Okay."

I turned to leave, but then thought of something. "Oh, Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"NO MOTORCYCLES!"

He chuckled. _I thought she was going to be able to make her own decisions._

At least he wasn't getting any ideas…yet. Boy would that become interesting…

**Sorry it's not that long…but you get the point right? So, um, yeah, reply or message me and tell me who ya wanna hear next…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Leah

**SOOOO most of you guys requested the wolves!! Leah will be first, then Seth, then the pack in general…Thanks SOOOOO much for your reviews and subscriptions!! You guys ROCK!!**

**3 Twilightgrl717**

Chapter 3

Leah's POV

Jacob had been gone a long time. I was pacing around in wolf form, Seth was off taking a swim on his time off. Jake was no where to be seen…he was supposed to be here doing the perimeter with me. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go to a movie or something in Port Angeles during OUR time off, while Seth did the perimeter. When I finally – _finally_ – felt his presence, I channeled his thoughts. _Jake! Do you want to, um, go see a movie or something tonight in Port Angeles? While Seth does the perimeter? I'm sure he'll be fine on his own…It would be like, going as friends, not a date or anything…there's this movie called-_ but then I listened to his thoughts. They were all about this little baby thing, _Renesmee_, half bloodsucker, half human. Blech.

_Uhhh…_ said Jake.

Then I saw it in his thoughts. He'd imprinted. On _it._ I wasn't _jealous_, I didn't think of him _that way_. It was just – I felt sort of left out…He would be spending all his time with it. We wouldn't be able to be friends. I was heartbroken. I _hated_ this imprinting stuff!! WHY did I always get the short end of the stick here?! I morphed out of wolf form, and ran as fast as I could, human. I ran to La Push, into my house, and collapsed onto my bed. I would never talk to him again. Ever. I _hated_ him. I _hated_ the half-leech. I _hated _Bella. I _hated_ her bloodsucker. _I hated being a werewolf!!_

**Short, I know, and I'm sorry. BUT--I'm coming out with a 'Leah after Breaking Dawn' story soon…………SOOOOO --I'LL POST THE LINK HEEEERRRRREEEEEEEEE**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Cullens

**Um, this chappy might be kinda quick, I'm supposed to be hangin' with the fam, so…:D This is all the Cullen's reactions morphed together, just to make it quicker, cuz I'm starting a new story, Leah's Story. Look for it in a couple of days. :D Enjoy!!**

Edward gathered Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett in the kitchen while Jacob and Rosalie fed Renesmee outside.

"Um," he said quietly, "Jacob…imprinted."

"I KNOW!!" exclaimed Alice. "This will be GREAT for Bella!!"

"Yes, but…" Edward said.

"Could you two freaks clue us in?" asked Emmett.

"Jake imprinted on Renesmee!" said Alice. She was bouncing on her heels.

Emmett burst into laughter. Esme gasped. Carlisle frowned.

Alice clapped quickly, then bounded into the other room.

"Um, why is she so happy…?" asked Emmett.

"She's happy because Bella will be happy," replied Esme.

"This will make things better for us. The pack cannot harm us with Jake imprinted on Renesmee," said Carlisle.

Jacob then entered the room.

"Nessie."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Emmett. He started laughing again.

Edward glared at Jacob.

Alice entered the room with a glassy look in her eyes.

"Oh my," said Edward.

"What?" asked Jacob.

"Bella's just going to _love_ that nickname," replied Alice, using heavy sarcasm.

**Hope you enjoyed it!! I know that Edward would've been more careful for Bella and Jake and especially Seth if he'd known, BUT I think maybe Seth wasn't going to jump in until like a second before he did it, soooo I think Edward wanted to see Bella hit Jake!! I'd like to see that, but I like Jake…:D**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE AND SUBSCRIBE THANKS!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. AN

Big Huge Author's Note 

Okay!! I am going to CHANGE MY PENNAME!! But I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CHANGE IT TO!! PLEEEAASSEEEEE PM ME or REVIEW and give me some Twilighty suggestions for an Edward lover.  Don't worry, I respect Jake so don't be hatin' on me. Oh and sorry I got your hopes up about another chappy!! I don't really know who I'll do next, but I'm working on another story now, "His One Supporter," Twilight, Alice Cullen POV. I can't promise it'll be on , but it might be, so I'll post it here.

Much love,

Twilightgrl17 But Soon To Be something else


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm here to ask you a favor! Could you please read my new story, Midday Moon? It's my version of Midnight Sun. there chapters are actually longer than this story! How cool is that!?!?!?!?!?**

**Thanks,**

**With Love From,**

**TG17**


End file.
